A Song of Pride
by DA830
Summary: Inspired by the Free! Character Duet Song Series. Haru's always been hard to convince of anything, but Makoto's sure he can do it. They're best friends, after all.


**Asfdsdffsfd why do I always write my best at 1 in the morning on a school night ;^;;**

 **ANYWAYS I recently finished watching Free!, and it's become my life. I'm addicted to Reigisa. Pls help**

 **(more notes at bottom)**

* * *

"Haru-chan?"

"Hm?"

"So will you do it with me?"

"Do...what?"

The teen sighed. Haru really was going to make him say it again?

"Sing it with me!"

Haru finally glanced up from his textbook, meeting Makoto's pleading eyes. "Please?"

He huffed quietly and cast his eyes downwards, returning to his work. "No."

"Why not?" Makoto pressed, leaning slightly forwards across the table. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't sing," Haru replied readily, flipping the page.

"I've heard you in the shower - er, bath before! You're amazing!"

The usually silent teen felt a hint of heat blossom on his cheeks. He'd thought he was alone!

"...Thanks," he said finally. "Your singing is pretty good too." The last part had slipped out without thinking, but it was true, though they preferred to flaunt their swimming proficiency instead.

"Aw, thanks, Haru-chan!" Makoto beamed. "Does this mean you say yes?"

"No!" he repeated, although it was with less edge than before. The thought of performing - recording - a song with his best friend _did_ seem appealing...but he couldn't back down now. He'd made a decision, and his pride wouldn't let him stray from it.

"Ah," was Makoto's only reply. Haru quickly snapped his head up, worried that he'd made the other boy angry, but that smile was still present with no trace of incensed emotion anywhere.

"I thought you'd say that in the end. No worries, though, I'm sure they'll find someone else for the job!"

And there was that comforting smile, the one Haru had come to know and love with all his heart, but throughout all his long years of knowing the boy, it had never struck a _chord_ as deep as this inside him. Makoto was fine with it, it seemed, but now Haru definitely wasn't. How Makoto had always appealed to _his_ wishes, been there early in the morning to walk with him, taken him out of the bath for school, and -

He couldn't _count_ the number of times Makoto had stuck out his hand to help Haru out of the pool.

"Here, Haru-chan," he'd say, smiling brightly and offering his hand. "You did amazing!"

To which Haru would reply, "...drop the -chan, please," and grasp Makoto's hand, waiting to feel that familiar strength lift him out of the water and onto the ledge, supporting him, never letting him fall.

What was this simple act compared to that? Makoto _seemed_ to be fine with not doing it, but Haru could tell it did mean a lot to him…

It's just a song, he told himself. Just a few minutes of using my vocal chords.

He snapped out of a daze he didn't know he'd fallen into after rereading the same passage about linear formations three times over. He stole a glance at Makoto, only to find those emerald eyes staring right back him.

"Haru-chan?" came Makoto's surprised inquiry. Haru blushed, for real this time, and dropped his line of sight.

"It's nothing," he said emotionlessly, attempting to calm his tangle of feelings. He heard Makoto chuckle to himself, then fall silent.

So what was he supposed to do now? After blatantly refusing to sing, suddenly come back and tell him he wants to record it? Appease his pride, or his feelings…? Was it really worth it?

One more look told him all that he needed to know. Makoto's tired but affectionate expression, lips curled in that smile…

It was in that moment where Haru swore he'd do anything to make Makoto smile like that _all the time._

Even if it required letting go of his pride, if it was for Makoto, it was all worth it.

He slowly rose from his cross-legged sitting position, feeling the couch behind him jostle against his back. He refused to make eye contact, instead relenting to feel Makoto's curious gaze follow him as he stiffly walked to the other side of the table and sat beside him.

"Haru-chan…?"

Speak first, think later!

"I suppose...I could sing with you."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when Makoto gasped and flung his arms around him.

"I knew it! I knew you'd come around eventually! Thank you, thank you!"

Strong arms around him, warm body pressed against his…

It was definitely worth it, in the end.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this."

"Haru? What's wrong?"

There they are, the two of them, just outside the recording studio, and _now_ he chooses to have second thoughts about the matter. Perfect timing.

"I...I don't know.." He breathes in, trying to calm his frayed nerves. "I can't do it."

What's he thinking, giving up now? Memorizing that song, the one that means so much to the both of them, was that for nought? Practicing countless times, the late nights with Makoto?

"Are you scared?"

The question catches him off guard. He finds himself caught in Makoto's deep, understanding gaze - feeling so vulnerable, so - yes. Scared. He blinks slowly, taking another deep breath.

"What are you afraid of?"

He feels strong hands take his gently. "Haru-chan, what is there to be afraid of?"

"I...I'm not good enough." He breaks contact, both with his eyes and hands. He's not deserving of such a kind friend like Makoto.

"What makes you think that?" Makoto's angry voice, for once, startles him.

"How can you say that? You'll always be good enough! If we're together, it's…it's…"

Arms envelop him in a hug. He makes no move to reciprocate it.

"It's always fun when we're together."

His eyes widen, hearing Makoto's voice suddenly lose all its emotion, dropping down to barely more than a whisper. He nods against Makoto's shoulder, finally raising his arms and slowly wrapping them around the boy's back.

They break apart, and Makoto's usual smile is replaced by a look of determination. "We've come this far together, let's finish the journey together as well."

Then the nervous smile reappears. "Plus, I really want to sing with Haru-chan! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

Haru allows himself a smile. "Yeah."

Makoto's smile is all that he needs to see to chase away the fears that clutch his heart.

And...if somewhere along the way, he finds himself holding Makoto's hand, like how they used to do when they were little…

That's fine, too.

* * *

 **Even though harumako isn't my main ship (REIGISA HOLEYYY) I still love the heck out of it, and so this was randomly born. Supposed to be doing English homework right now but**

 **Free shipping.**

 **The song referred to here is their official CD one. Check it out, along with REI and NAGISA'S if you have the time!**

 **Leave a review if you want, until next time!**


End file.
